


Lumity Family

by PinkoTop



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is good mom, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Flirty Amity Blight, Gay Amity Blight, Luz is a very fun mom, M/M, Other, Protective Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkoTop/pseuds/PinkoTop
Summary: Chapters of the wonders of adventures of luz and amity, along with friends and enemies too. Stories don't go old, they spread like a wildfire, filling the young minds and fascinating shenanigans comes along.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 13
Kudos: 263





	1. Peaceful Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome. That's it.

Amity was having the best sleep in her life. Of course, there were times when she was younger her parents allowed her to sleep in during the weekends if she came home with a prize or achieving a straight A in all her subjects.

Amity sigh lovingly as she feels the silky sheets beneath herself as she gently shifts around on her large bed. herself and her wife, Luz Noceda. The human who unknowingly got herself into the boiling isles five years ago, Luz was also the apprentice of a very famous witch that committed various crimes and acts which also gave the human her very first wanted poster.

Then suddenly amity's ear twitches when she heard a soft coo right beside her. She turns her head and saw her daughter in her onesie, laying on her side. Softly snoring as the baby suckles on her tiny fist in her mouth.

Amity's heart was filled with love and she can feel tears starting to build in her eyes. After nine months of craving unusual food that she didn't even eat before, vomiting in the toilet was a very messy memory but luz was there to hold her which was sweet of her. 

Nia moves her head slightly, fist still in her tiny mouth sucking along the way. Amity moves her body on her side so she can watch her little one sleeping peacefully.

Nia hums cutely and for a second, amity thought she was gonna open her eyes but she seems not completely awake. Amity raises an amused eyebrow, surely her daughter should have woken an hour ago? Nia was sleeping for at least 2 hours and normally the baby would wake herself crying because she wasn't so used to sleeping alone.

Amity relates to nia. It's not easy sleeping alone, the warm feelings in your parent's arms and them gently telling you that you're gonna be just fine right? 

Amity never grew up with affection parents. They seem like the type to greet people politely but deep down they have a toxic heart and wouldn't give a damn if you lost an entire family to poverty, they simply laugh at your face and tell you how much they are important than you. 

Blight. The word sounds so dull every time it escapes from her mouth. A very painful reminder appears in amity's mind, her mother's sweet fake voice, her father booming yells and growls that amity grew up with. 

But it wasn't her fault? Right?

'Maybe it is...' Amity told her quietly in her head. She looks on the other side of the room, staring into the family photo of her as a teen with her friends, her older brother, and sister. 

Amity flinches when she felt a little hand touch her face that snaps back into reality. Nia was super close that Amity didn't notice before, I guess she was thinking too much after all?

Nia wriggles herself closer and starting to giggle at her mother. The baby lifted her arms and touch her momma face, cooing as well as she played with her amity's hair.

Amity smiled "Hey there sweetie..hahaha that's my hair nia! you little sneaky cat I didn't see you wake up." 

The baby cooed in response. Amity hums and leans forward to kiss her daughter gently on her tiny nose, getting a tiny laugh from the baby. 

Nia lifts her arms and places both of her tiny hands on her mama's face, giggling. Amity smirks and without hesitation, she leans forwards and furiously but gently kissing her daughter's face with sweet pecks, nia laughs out loudly and smiles happily at her mama. Amity leans back, her arms around her daughter as the little one stares back at her mother with that adorable look on her face. Amity wanna kiss her cheeks so much! They are so smooth.

"Why are you so adorable?! tell me." Amity affectionately tickles her daughter's small chin slightly, receiving a coo from nia.

Amity laid on her back and press herself ups slightly a bit, thankfully the pillow wasn't hard like last time. She lifted nia and place her on her chest.

"So do you wanna get up? Or stay in bed with me?." Amity offers with a smirk, nia pouted a bit but kept playing with her mama's face. Amity suppresses a giggle after seeing her daughter's little moody response. Luz told amity before that nia doesn't like moving around without them close by, some parents told them that they should at least let her be alone for a bit, but make sure to keep an eye on her! Although nia is a bubbly baby, she isn't so used to her surroundings, and that what made her feel so sad. Amity doesn't want her child to be sad.

The other parents rant about how their kids behave and act like real children. These comments made amity wanted to commit murder. Parents should've stepped in her bubble and tell her that her kid is either on a sugar rush and is annoying the other children's or the fact she just a half-witch.

Amity growled at the memory. Nia may be half-witch but she's just a child and amity won't let anyone insult her kid and get away with it. 

Nia stares at her mother with a concerned look in her golden eyes. Amity smiles fondly and pats her back gently.

"Don't worry about it, mama just has a lot in her mind." Nia tilts her head cutely, she stares at amity with a confused expression, but slightly worried about her mother. 

"Ma..ma..mama?" Nia babble as she goes on. Amity sighs and holds her baby close, feeling the black onesie brushing against her hands. 

"The cat onesie fits you very well nia. It's soft and warm, and don't forget you have a cute tail~" Amity grabs the small little tail that was attached to her daughter's onesie and showed it to nia. Nia giggle and grab the little tail and began playing and nibbling on it.

Amity chuckled "I guess you are hungry, do you still wanna get up and get a snack hmm?." 

Nia looks up and shook her head "Mama no, no mama..mama no!" She squeals when amity lifted her in the air, both girls began laughing and enjoying their fun. Amity brings her daughter down to her face and places a soft kiss on Nia's forehead.

"You're my baby and I wuv you sooo much!." Amity softy whisper to her nia. The little girl smiles at her mother's words, almost like she understands her words.

Nia giggles "I wuv you, mama." nia responds, her eyes just like her mother's was filled with warmth and love that amity could tell her daughter, that her eyes are like shiny stars that brights among the sky. Even on the bad days, nia would always be there for amity. Sitting and waiting patiently near the door, waiting and waiting till she comes back home. 

One day amity cried when luz told her that every time she left for work, their daughter would wait near the door. Sitting and talking to hooty to pass time, Luz would sit and watch nia for an hour or more. Luz always sat down next to nia and play some games and she told stories that fascinated that young girl.

The older witch relaxes and laid her head down on the soft mattress. Amity closes her eyes and lets out a tired sigh, she can feel her daughter's tiny fingers caressing her hair and she can hear nia singing a little song. Although it was just mashed up with random words amity loves hearing nia singing and enjoying herself.

"Your..ma..babie~" Nia sings and giggle a bit, amity chuckle and smiled, this little singer is gonna be famous one day. 

Amity listens to her all day and it feels like listening to a little angel, her little angel.


	2. Pancakes 🥞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Nia made a mess :3

Luz munch on her pancake happily as she can taste the sweet syrup in her mouth. On the left side of her, her daughter nia was sitting on a high chair, eating pancakes as well. Her wife amity made them this morning straight away to surprise the girls. Last week the family wasn't able to get the ingredients due to the rain they had recently for the past week and that annoys the little toddler.

Nia was very fussy and sometimes wish she can eat pancakes during those times when she got hungry. Amity told her daughter that there's other food to eat and pancakes can wait till the rain goes away. Although luz understood Nia's fussy behavior, the poor little kid barely got to eat her favorite breakfast because the storm interrupted their mornings and day outs.

Luz and nia were enjoying themselves. What a great day to eat freshly made pancakes with their favorite syrup and berries for a special occasion. 

"Taste yummy doesn't it?" Luz asked nia with her mouth filled with a pancake she just ate a minute ago. 

Nia nods enthusiastically "Yum..my.." the one-year-old said, although her mouth was also full with a pancake.

Luz swallowed her food and sighs "Whooo! That was delicious, and check out the mess we made hahaha—wait." Luz stops chuckling and she looks down as her eyes widen at the scene they made.

Nia tilts her head and looks down her hands to see slimy syrup all over her hands and shirt, even on her face too. The gooey stuff was everywhere and this made the toddler giggle with amusement. 

Luz looked at nia with a raised eyebrow "Do you think it's funny? Sure it's a great morning with our favorite pancakes but isn't too much." 

Nia kept wiping her sticking arms on the table and swiping back and forth till the table in front of them is well covered with syrup and a few smash berries. 

The one-year-old glance up at her mother and giggle "See! slimy and yummy." Nia proudly smiles. 

Luz nods her head "Sure is! But we gotta clean or else a certain tomato face comes in and-" 

"Tomato face huh? coming from someone who is covered with sticking syrup." A voice interrupts Luz as she looked at the door frame to see her wife. Amity was leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. 

Amity glances down the mess and looks back up at her wife with a smirk "I'm not going to clean that up you know~" Amity winks at her wife, luz face instantly flushed with red.

Luz scoffs playfully "Yeah yeah, I'll clean it up." luz then got off her chair and slowly made her way towards amity with a sly look in her eyes. Amity kept her eyes on luz as stood still against the door but she's can't ignore the flirty look in luz's eyes.

"After I get my kisses from you~" Luz then smirks and full-on runs to amity before the witch got the chance to run away. 

Amity let out a surprised squeal as luz wrap her arms around her waist. Luz then begins kissing amity's face, the green hair witch giggled as she lifts her hands and places them on luz face, gently stroking her soft face. 

Amity softy smiles and places a kiss on luz's lips "There's your kiss now go and clean that mess up okay." Luz and amity lean in till their foreheads touch. 

"Okay, mittens~ anything for you." Luz flirts and amity felt her heart skip a beat. This dumbass is gonna be the death of her, Amity rolls her eyes and lean back in to kiss her wife once more. The two passionately kissed again, this time grossing nia much more further at the back where she can see her mom's too busy smooching one and another.

Luz broke the kiss and smirk when she saw amity sudden reaction of being pulled away from their kiss "Someone getting eager to get more kisses, hmmm?" 

Amity blushes and shoves luz playfully "Whatever! just go and clean the mess up, okay babe." Amity stares lovingly at luz before glances over the table and winking at nia. The lite toddler crosses her arms and lets a 'hmp' at her mum.

"And don't give me that pouty face nia! you should have said something before I and mommy were about to kiss." Amity told her little daughter.

Luz laughs and wraps an arm around amity's waist "I guess she was gross-out to see us making out huh? so you don't like to see us kiss and make out hmm." Luz teased nia.

Nia glared at her mami and blew a raspberry, Luz chuckle at her daughter's little act.

Amity shook her head "Okay you two knock it off, luz can you please clean the mess while I'll give nia a bath." Amity walked over to the table and grab nia from her little high chair.

"Okay, I'll do that but first...can I get a kiss?" Luz pleaded. Amity walks over at luz with a nia in her arms, clearly looking over amity's shoulder to avoid the scene which grosses the toddler.

Amity smirked and lean forward, almost their lips touching.

"You, just have to wait for it my fearless champion~" Amity then cheekily flick luz on her nose before turning around and making her way upstairs. Leaving a very stunned luz standing still.

Luz sighs sadly but lovingly, obviously missing her wife warm hugs and sweet kisses. But she did what she had been told and made her way to the kitchen to get a clean rag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and there will be plenty of more coming soon, so stay tune :) 
> 
> My insta is pink2005_ go check it!


	3. Warmth & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wants to eat but luz wants kiss and cuddles :3

The sun shines in the room, warmth flooding in the atmosphere as luz groggily get up with her very messy, but she didn't care. 

Luz stretches her arms our wide to flex her muscle and to get rid of her sleepiness. On the right side of her, she can see amity at the corner of her eyes on her scroll and seems fully awake. Well sort of, the poor witch last night felt a hard kick in the gut which surprises amity immediately. After a few seconds go by from what just happened amity shook luz by the arms and was constantly telling her things that panic luz last night.

Luz yawned loudly, she didn't have much sleep because amity was once again getting cramps and was in distress for some reason. The kick was still a bit painful and amity told the baby inside her to be gentle, this baby was using amity as a punching bag for heaven's sake! 

Amity wasn't bothered much by the baby's frequent kicks and was very sweet and had a lot of patience when it comes to the baby, but still grouchy sometimes. Luz would get scolded a lot for being way too protective and always telling amity to stay put and not move around if she senses something wrong even if isn't the case.

Luz smiled at the memory when she often gets amity into her grumpy mood and teases her a lot of time but she told amity after that she loves her. 

Luz turns on her side and smiles softy at the witch "Hello beautiful~ do you come here often?" luz cheekily flirts.

Amity put her scroll down and glared at her wife "Shut up. I don't have time for your smooth talk right now.." The brown hair witch averts her eyes to avoid that teasing look in luz's eyes that we're filled with amusement but was instantly replaced with worry.

"What's wrong? do you feel any pain?" Luz asked quickly.

"No...just a bit tired I guess.." Amity mumbled.

Luz chuckles "Well that's a relief haha but something is missing." Luz said with a flirty smile. 

Amity raised a brow "And what's that?" 

Luz wiggled her eyebrows and scooted a little closer to amity "I never got my morning kiss mittens~"

Amity scoffs and looks the other way so luz can't see her now blushing face "In your dreams noceda." 

Luz crawled over to her wife "Awww not even a morning kiss for me, you're fearless champion?" luz stared at amity with big puppy eyes as she leaned over and rests her head on amity's thigh.

Amity sighs and looked down at luz with a tired expression "If you stop telling me to sit down and rest a lot because apparently, I'm very close to giving birth any day now." Amity growled as she folds her arms.

Luz frowned "But the doctor said you need to rest and relax, not moving around in different dangerous places! let alone a pregnant woman that is close to giving birth." Luz explains with a reassuring smile.

Amity was starting to get annoyed "So? I'm not gonna sit down and wait until painful contractions appear." She let out an irritated huff "Plus, it's no fun when I'm all alone in bed with a cold breakfast.." She sadly mumbles, she averted her eyes away from luz's worried face.

Luz hums "I know mi amor, but it's for you good and the baby as well. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." luz reaches over and grabs her lover's hands, softly squeezing them.

Luz lifts amity's soft hands to her lips and places a gentle loving kiss "I'm sorry that you felt alone and maybe a bit anxious there, but I will always be here and telling you my corny jokes, Whaddaya say?" Luz gave amity a dorky smile that made the witch giggled.

The witch gave luz a soft smile "Luz your such a dork you know that." Luz snuggles closer and laid her head against amity's round belly.

"Yeah but I'm your dork, my love." luz wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and rests her free hand on amity's belly, gently caressing.

Amity hums while stroking luz's hair. Her delicate fingers caress the dark brown locks as she lovingly glanced down at luz who had her eyes closed. The beautiful Latina was laying her head on her thigh, smiling like an adorable cute idiot she is as amity stroke her soft chocolate hair.

"So do you wanna get up and get breakfast luz?" Amity asked.

Luz shuffles a little closer till her head is press-up against amity's belly "I don't wanna get upppp..." Luz groaned, amity rolls her eyes.

"Well we gotta eat or else I'm just gonna leave you here while I'll go get something to eat." Amity tried to push off her wife's head off her thigh but luz growls playfully and hugs tighter but not enough to hurt amity.

"Luz..." 

"No! I wanna stay and feel the babie little kicks." The Latina whines.

Amity raised a playful brow "You know you're being unreasonable and acting like King stole your cupcake." 

"That because he did?! You saw that cheeky look in his eyes when be denied it!"

Amity rolls her eyes "Yeah yeah, but you acting like a big baby right now honey." 

Luz opens her eyes and stares up at amity "I know but this spot is so comfortable, plus you don't let me stay here for even a minute!" Luz retorts.

Amity scoffs "Well sorry but this witch needs some food and when I need food.." Amity grabs luz by the collar and her firm grips hard "I need it right now.." She whispered bitterly, her cold stare and those bright golden eyes made her look like a predator that was ready to pounce and shred luz to bits.

Luz gulps and shakily reply "Yes, darling..." 

Amity let go of the collar of luz's shirt and was once again in her happy mood "Great! let's go down and eat hmm." 

Luz nodded her head. She lifted herself off amity and the two quickly put on their clothing for the morning and went downstairs. Let's just say luz never furthermore tries to provoke amity again with her corny jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading :) Check out my insta for updates or just hang out ✨
> 
> My Instagram: pink2005_


	4. Waiting till you come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is sad after her mama left so it's up to luz to make sure her kiddo feel happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia, my lumity fankid is not that very clingy but she's just scared and wants her mommies to be safe thats all 😌🔥

It was a terrible day for nia. As a three-year-old, she hates it whenever her parents went away for the day either going to buy groceries or simply their duties. The little girl didn't understand why they always leave when they could just stay and be with her. As the little girl was trying to figure out to keep her mother to stay she heard her parents talking, and she did not like it when she overheard her mama is going out immediately, Nia noceda have to do something for what is right.

"Nia sweetie please let go, mama is gonna come back ok?" Amity softly explains as she looks down her feet to see her daughter holding one of her legs to prevent her from moving further towards the door.

Nia looks up at her mother with a sad expression "Don't go, mama! we can play g-games and.." The little girl let out a sniff as tears starting to form in her eyes.

Amity leans down to nia's height and gently caresses her daughter's face "I promise my little princess, We can play as many games you want hmm, how that sounds?" Nia suddenly was calming down when she saw the warmth and soft look in her mother's eyes. Nia nodded with a little smile.

"You promise?" The little girl said quietly, sniffing slightly as nia continue staring at amity with glossy eyes.

Amity smiled softly "I promised." Amity and nia lean forward till their foreheads touch. Nia sighs but she knows not to argue, the young girl didn't say anything as she felt her mother lean back and stood up.

Her mother still had that soft smile on her face "I won't be long my little Azura." And with that amity opens the door, glancing back at nia one last time with a smile before closing the door.

Nia stood still with a sad frown on her face, the little girl let a sniff before grabbing the end of her shirt and lifting to her nose to wipe away her runny nose.

Then footsteps can be heard behind nia. She turns around slowly to only see her mami standing with a cup in her hand. Nia blinked to get rid of the tears in her eyes as she stares at her mami, luz gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Mama already left?" Luz said and took a sip of her cup.

Nia nodded "I wanted her to stay but she's gone now.." she mumbled sadly, nia wipes her eyes once more with her hands.

Luz place her cup on the table and made her way to her daughter. Gently picking her up luz lifted her daughter and held her closes, softly telling the little one she's gonna be alright and her mother will come back soon enough.

Nia wraps her arms around her luz's neck to stay close as possible, hugs were one of her favorite things and the only thing that can make her feel calm and a lot of the times chirpy as well.

Nia kept quiet as her mother cradle her and rocks her gently, soothing her with her singing. Nia relax and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, she let a tired yawn. Luz kept rocking her daughter while humming softly, she can nia move in a little closer till her tiny head was under her chin. Smiling, luz place a loving kiss on her head.

Slowly the little girl's eyes began getting droopy and for a few seconds the girl slowly closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep. luz felt her daughter shifted a bit and let out a quiet snore that sent a smile on luz's face. Gently holding nia closely luz began making her way upstairs so she can tuck her daughter to bed.

=== 1 hour later ===

Luz was laying on the couch reading a book about magic and some possible new glyphs, hopefully, luz can finally learn and obtain them with a few tricks and helpful info from certain books she borrows from the library. The pages were filled with writings about a few peculiar glyphs that catch her attention, there were summoning glyphs, transformation glyphs which are all about which species you decide to change your original form to a different form. Theories and potions had a mix together on the page as well, telling which glyphs can be possibly announced as the newly available glyphs or just a failed attempt.

Luz was about to flick onto a new page as her curiosity risen more with all those new details and ideas, she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Luz lifted her head a bit to see whoever making their way downstairs.

"Mami! Mami! Mamiiii!" A little voice squealed out loudly. Nia was in her black kitty onesie, Luz and amity bought her that on her 2nd birthday. It was quite larger when she first got it but few months went by and nia was fitting the onesie in the perfect size.

Luz lowered the book and took the crying toddler in her arms "Whats wrong nia, did you had a nightmare?" Luz rubs her daughter's back to comfort the child. Nia let out a quiet sob and continue crying as she held her mother close and to luz's relief the little girl settles down. Nia began snuggling closer to her mami, luz lifted the child off the ground and place her daughter on top of her chest as the two lay together. Nothing was going to scare nia anymore because her mama was there to protect her and made her feel safe.

A few minutes flow by, each minute was calming, and the feeling of warmth soothes nia. The three old close her eyes and allowed herself to rest and relax. Luz runs her fingers through her daughter's hair, the soft silky hair went through luz's fingers as the smell of baby shampoo sent luz at ease, the fresh smell of lavender and honey was enough to lure luz back to sleep.

The sound of thunder can be heard in the distance, a storm was coming and amity has been gone for a good three hours. Luz sighs at the thought of her wife coming back all tired up and completely exhausted from her duties, nia would simply pout and cry whenever amity told her she's too tired to play with her.

'BOOM'

A thundering boom loudly outside and it was probably two meters away from the house, hooty in this situation would tell for eda to put a force field over the house.

Luz felt her daughter whimper at the booming sound of thunder. Nia flinch slightly when she heard again, she presses her head against her mother's chest to block out that terrible sound. Luz reaches her hand out and rubs nia's back gently to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay nia the storm isn't going to stay forever. I guess you're still sad that mama left and your worry that she might not come back soon because of this storm." luz said softly to the girl, nia nodded but didn't say anything as she laid her head back on her mami's chest. Nia could hear the sound of her mami heart beating in rhythm, it sounded like a tiny thunder boom to nia's surprise as she kept her head still. Trying to listen to the heart beating, It was very interesting to hear something clicking inside your body like a clock.

Around the next half an hour, the two were already fast asleep. Luz being the first to go to sleep, nia being the last. It wasn't long till amity came back.

\--( outside )--

Amity was tapping her foot impatiently as she glared at the bird tube "Hooty, can you just open the door please." She growled dangerously at the bird.

"But I didn't tell you what happens what I roll into yesterday-" He began.

"And I don't wanna know. End of the story now open the door or else I'm roast you." She showed hooty the purple flame that flickers in her palm with seconds, the bird tube swallowed nervously.

"Fine! Jeesh so rude." He retorts, he opened the door for amity to walk in. As the older witch step into the house the door closed behind her, amity held back a laugh when she heard hooty muffled voice talking about her being so rude to him.

"Luz, nia I'm back! I'm sorry if I was gone for a while. I was stuff in traffic and man the place was surrounded by lots of people." Amity took off her coat and gloves. Once she was done taking off her uniform she turns around to see luz and nia sleeping on the large couch, they were sleeping peacefully. Amity felt her heart clenched because of the cuteness in front of her, she softly smiled as she made her way towards her family. Luz was snoring loudly as ever, nia in her cute onesie as always.

Amity moved closer towards them and sat on the floor beside the large couch, sitting close enough that her back was against the couch.

Amity smirk as luz let a big snore, she reached her hand out caresses her lover's soft face. Luz smiled in her sleep, probably thinking about magic or her if that's the case. Amity watches luz began to shift in her sleep and finally with a few couples of seconds the older woman began opening her eyes. Luz lifts a hand to her face and rubs her eyes, sighing softly as the girl pulls her hand away from her face, she saw amity sitting nearby with a grin that always flustered luz all the time. What a beautiful witch her wife is, and also very teasing.

Amiry gave luz a gorgeous smile as she leans back and rests her head on luz's arm "Hola luzura~" She murmured sweetly and softly to luz.

Luz blushed and roll her eyes "Que idiota." luz said with a smirk.

Amity giggled. She reaches for luz's hand and places a soft tender kiss on her knuckles.

Amity turns to luz with love and warmth rested in those golden eyes of her "But I'm your dork." she playfully nudge her wife by the shoulder.

Luz replies with a warm laugh "You always be my dork and I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading :3


End file.
